Marcus Anderson
Marcus Anderson is the countryman from Antarctica and unarguably one of the most intelligent characters in the roleplay. So far he is the only one who has shownt o be capable of crossing over to the World of The Roleplayers Abilities Marcus Anderson is incredibly ambitious and tenacious, ensuring whatever goals he has are completed by any means necessary. He is physically weak, capable of lifting about 50ish lbs. at most. Despite this, he is quite active for his old age, able to sprint around Disney World without breaking a sweat. His most prominent feature is obviously his intelligence. He has been shown to evaluate the majority of the storyline of the roleplay in a few seconds based on a few vague clues. His most popular usage of his intelligence is when he converted the Astro ORbiter ride in Disney World into a teleportation machine capable of moving Marcus out of the literary world and into the real world, like... The real real world. Personality Marcus Anderson, as stated above, is ambitious. He has been shown to be very decietful at times when he feels it is necessary, though do not mistake him for a villain. He has a set of morals that he follows strictly, though some of his ethics may be questionable, they are in the right place. He is an "ends justify the means" kind of man. Marcus can come off as awkward in one on one conversation, as he prefers to talk to large crowds of people. He has had his fair share of being a ladiesman, but that left him when his wife died. For the most part, Marcus is kind and generous, though often carries a stern look wherever he goes. Marcus himself has led a very unhappy past. He hides his depression beneath analyzation and ambition. Bio By the year of 1937, he had begun work on the "Oasis Project" which was a massive terraforming laser that harnessed the power of the sun. By the time World War II started, Project Oasis was complete and Marcus Anderson used it to melt Nazi Germany, ending the war within in a few months. Antarctica at this point was a lush, sunny paradise thanks to the superweapon's terraforming capabilities. Marcus Anderson upholded the laws of not only order, but kindness as well, ensuring the population of Antarctica were good, moral people. In 1952, the other world powers banded together to take down the science utopia of the Arctic Federation, afraid of Project Oasis and the power it gave to Anderson, thus beginning World War III. Thousands of bomber planes began their way towards his country that he had worked so hard to build and he would not let it be destroyed so easily. Without a second thought, he melted the planes and every country that dared to threaten Antarctica. Earth became devoid of life, save for the once barren tundra of Antarctica, which was a haven amongst the melted ruins of the rest of civilization. Marcus had received much backlash for his decision from his citizens, though none attempted to overthrow him. When he finally reached the age of 76 by the year of 1968, the stress of losing his wife and two children and the stress of everything else had finally caught up to him. He committed suicide by standing on the roof of Project Oasis and turning it on, melting his body. When he enters the roleplay however, he will enter before he finished World War III Actions in Roleplay Ugh someone else write this I dont feel like it. It's like freaking 1:29 AM and ive had no sleep for the past 30ish hours Trivia * Rosalina refers to Marcus Anderson as "Mr. Anderson, a reference to Agent Smith in the film The Matrix. Category:Characters Category:Player characters